Together
by Drake W. Loba
Summary: A Destiel fic Dean/Castiel slash rewriting some of the 5.18 scenes and beginning of 5.21. Spoilers for 5.18 and beginning of 5.21, oddly enough. Mostly just fluff with a bit of angst and a dash of violence. Written because I disliked the lack of Destiel where it was so obviously needed. So as a good fangirl does, I rewrote it. *I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters*


Dean and Cas had always had a funny sort of relationship. They understood each other. They cared about each other. They were friends. They felt different than friends should feel, though. Once when Cas had gotten drunk at the same time as Dean they had confessed that they really liked each other. Their arousal had confirmed that they really _really_ liked each other. Cas had withdrawn though, much to Dean's displeasure, once he was sober. They hadn't talked about it since then, but their gazes locked and it was clear how both of them felt.

Standing inside of the panic room now, staring at Sam and Cas as they looked in through the open door, Dean knew Cas' look. IT was the same look he gave Dean when he was partially drunk. Dean wasn't paying attention to Sam, only to Cas.

"Well Cas, not for nothin', but ah the last time someone looked at me like that… I got laid," Dean smirked. He saw a small twinkle appear in Cas' eye, and his lips dipped down. He looked possessive.

"Um, Cas, why don't you go watch Adam?" Sam prompted, embarrassed and mistaking Cas' look for anger.

"Sorry Cas," Dean said in a pained voice as he pressed his hand to the angel banishing sigil.

Dean stood next to the man, watching as he loudly said the Lord's prayer. Abruptly, a very familiar voice spoke.

"You pray too loud," Cas said, touching the man's shoulder. He was instantly asleep. Then Cas roughly pushed dean into an alley, attacking him.

"What?! Are you crazy?"

"I rebelled for this!?" Cas shouted, and amidst the anger in his eyes Dean saw betrayal and tears. He continued punching Dean. It was probably the most painful thing Dean had ever experienced.

"Cas, please," Dean gasped. Cas ignored him.

"I gave everything to you," Cas told him, looking utterly confused and hurt. "And this is what you give me." Cas kicked him square in to the fence, and Dean slipped to the ground. Cas stood over him, fist clenched.

"Do it," Dean order. "Just do it!" He wasn't even sure what he was telling Cas to do. The angel knelt next to him. His eyes were deep and blue and immensely sad.

"Is it because I shut you out?" Cas whispered. "I'm sorry," He added, hand fluttering against Dean's cheek in a soft caress. "I didn't know what to do," Cas added, eyebrows drawing together. Dean made a small noise. Cas looked upset.

"Cas, 'sokay," Dean murmured around the blood in his mouth. Cas touched his shoulder and he was out.

He was partially aware of when they arrived at Bobby's. Sam gasped.

"What happened to him?" Sam asked, anxious. Castiel shifted slightly under Dean, upset.

"Me," He answered, only anger in his voice. He set Dean on the bed, healing him carefully.

When Dean awoke he was in the Panic room. Cas was sitting next to him, his hand lightly holding Dean's. Dean ached but not phsysically. He ached at the sight of Cas with tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Dean," Cas breathed. "I need something from you," Cas said, upset.

"Anything, Cas. Anything," Dean answered.

"Give me a second chance?" Cas asked quietly. Dean frowned.

"You mean…?" Dean asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"I love you," Castiel, Angel of the Lord, told Dean.

"I love you too," Dean answered, leaning up and mashing his mouth to Cas'. Cas remained in the Panic room until Sam needed to talk to dean.

Dean was glad that Sam had brought him, but it clearly upset Cas. The warehouse was typical. Abandoned and in disarray. Dean looked confused.

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked, desperately looking to his angel.

"Van Nuys, California," Cas answered, shifting closer to Dean.

"And where's the beautiful room?" Dean asked.

"In there," Cas answered, looking bemused.

"The beautiful room is in an abandoned muffler factory in Van Nuys, California?" Dean asked, incredulity on his face. Cas looked amused now.

"Where'd you think it was?" Cas questioned with a smile. Sam frowned at them.

"I don't know. Jupiter? A blade of grass? Not Van Nuys," Dean answered. Sam decided to interrupt when he saw Cas get even closer to Dean.

"Tell me again why you can't just grab Adam and then shazam out of there?" Sam prompted.

"Because there are at least five angels in there," Cas answered. Dean frowned at him.

"So? You're fast," He said, remembering their 'fight'.

"They're faster," Cas winced. He completely ignored Sam and turned Dean to face him.

"I'll take care of them," Cas informed him softly.

"Isn't that suicide?" Dean asked roughly, fear in his eyes.

"Maybe, but then I won't have to watch if you fail," Cas looked heartbroken. Cas leaned forward and captured dean's lips in his. Sam made an odd, slightly strangled noise.

"I won't fail," Dean told him, resting his forehead on Cas'.

"How are you so sure?" Cas asked.

"I have you to live for," Dean told him, kissing him again. Castiel pulled back, looking determined if upset.

"I love you," Cas told dean.

"Love you too, Cassie," Dean said. There had only been one other night he'd called him Cassie, but they both remembered it. Cas took off his tie and wrapped it around his palm. Then he pulled a box cutter out of his pocket.

"I will take care of them. You two grab the boy," Cas said.

"What the hell are you doing with those?" Dean asked. Cas looked at him, smiling.

"Improvising," He looked rather proud of himself. Then he entered the building.

"So… uh… something you want to tell me?" Sam asked. Dean looked at him blankly.

"OH!" He said, almost laughing. "Cas n me are together," Dean told sam. Sam looked concerned, but didn't press it.

"Do you think Adam's okay?" Sam asked once they were on the highway.

"No, Cas neither," Dean said tightly. "But we'll get 'em," Dean said, though clearly upset.

"So." Sam said, looking at Dean.

"So what?" Dean snapped.

"You were rocking the yes back there. I saw it in your eyes. What changed?" Sam asked. Dean pulled something out of the pocket of his jacket. It was a small crystal with Enochian on it.

"It's his name," Dean whispered. "He put it in my pocket," Dean answered. "I already have my angel," Dean told sam, a smile pulling his lips upwards.

Dean was surprised when his phone rang and upset it interrupted his fight, but he answered nonetheless.

"Hello?" HE answered.

"Dean?" Cas' voice said, a bit breathless.

"Cas?" Dean returned, tears audible.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked, and Dean wished he was alone. Better yet, actually with Cas.

"I thought you… Where are you?" Dean's voice was choked up and he just wanted to sit there and sob. Bobby was looking at him like he'd grown another head.

"A hospital," Cas sounded a bit miffed.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked anxiously.

"No," Cas answered and Dean's breath caught.

"You want to elaborate?" Dean asked, sitting on the table for support. Tears were leaving his eyes now.

"I just woke up here, the doctors were fairly surprised. They thought I was brain dead." Cas informed him.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Apparently after Van Nuys, I suddenly appeared, bloody and unconscious, on a shrimping boat off Delacroix. I'm told it upset the sailors. What have you been up to?" Cas asked, sounding both curious and worried.

"We found a way to pop Satan's box," Dean said.

"How?" Cas asked, voice urgent.

"Long story, but we're about to go after pestilence so if you want to zap home, that'd be ideal," Dean said.

"I can't zap anywhere," Cas sighed.

"What?" Dean asked, alarmed.

"I suppose you could say my battery is drained," Cas sounded very unhappy.

"So you're saying you're out of angel mojo?" Dean asked, shocked.

"I'm saying that I am thirsty and my head aches. I have a bug bite that itches no matter how much I scratch it, and I'm saying that I'm just incredibly..."

"Human," Dean finished. "I am so sorry, Cassie," Dean sounded honestly in pain. Bobby looked utterly lost and confused.

"Well, my point is - I can't go anywhere without money for...an airplane ride. And food. And more pain medication, ideally," Cas sighed, sounding worried.

"No worries, Cassie. Is there a nurse handy I could talk to?" Dean asked. Cas handed the phone off.

"Hello?" a nurse asked.

"Hello, my name's Dean Winchester, and you have my boyfriend in your care," Dean informed her. Bobby nearly looked faint.

"Okay?" She asked, unsure.

"I was wondering if there is any way I could send a check to pay his hospital bill?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Um, we can send you the bill and you can send a check back," She said like it was obvious.

"Oh, okay," He rattled off bobby's address.

"I'll give you back to your boyfriend now," She had a smile in her voice.

"Dean?" Cas asked anxiously.

"It's okay sweetheart. She's going to take care of the hospital bill. I'm going to book an airplane ticket for you, when can you go to the airport?" Dean asked.

"I'll go now," Cas said.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"I need to see you," Cas' voice broke.

"Okay babe, hold on a sec," Dean said, dashing to his laptop and checking flights. "There's one leaving in an hour and a half. I'll wire you some money too," Dean informed Cas.

"I will be home soon," Cas told him.

"I miss you, Cassie," Dean said, swallowing hard against the lump in his throat.

"I miss you, Dean," Cas murmured. "More than I've ever missed anyone."

"I love you," Dean was again near tears.

"And I love you," Cas said. Sam cleared his throat.

"I have to go," Dean said regretfully.

"I'll see you soon," Cas said and hung up. Dean, much to his embarrassment burst into tears. He buried his head in his hands. Sam cautiously approached him. He awkwardly patted his shoulder.

"I thought he was dead," Dean sobbed.

"but he's not. So why are you crying?" Sam asked.

"He's coming back," Dean's voice was choked.

"Which is good," Sam informed him.

"I'm overwhelmed, dammit," Dean snapped. Sam sighed.

"Can you be overwhelmed later?" Sam asked. "We have a job to do," He added. Dean took a deep breath. Then he scrubbed his face clean of tears.

"Dean," Bobby's voice sounded odd. "Something you want to tell me about yourself?" He asked. "And the angel of the Lord, Castiel?" He sounded extremely stressed.

"He's mine," Dean informed bobby. With that he and Sam left.

Seeing Cas fall to the floor, Dean was given renewed energy. When Pestilence said Cas had not a speck of angel in him, Dean lunged for the knife. Cas did too. Their fingers wrapped together and they brought the knife down on Pestilence's pinky and ring fingers. He howled. Dean wasn't sure what happened next with pestilence because he was surrounded by Cas. Their lips were together, Dean's hands fisted in Cas' hair, Cas gripping dean's shoulders. In that moment, everything was okay. They were together. Armageddon could be forgotten. Sam could be forgotten. It was just them. Together. Just them and they were both fine.


End file.
